One Last Kiss
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: AU. Maddeline Gilbert and Kol Mikelson go on a date on a stormy weekend. When going for a surprise Kol has prepared for her, they end up in an accident. Now, it's time to say their last goodbyes. One-Shot! Related to BVD and YATRW.


'''Where are you taking me?'' Whined Maddeline Gilbert from the passenger's seat. ''And, don't lie. I know Rebekah and Elena know. They giggle whenever they see us.''

''You'll see soon enough. Get some sleep. We won't be getting any tonight.'' Maddeline giggled, instantly getting his point and after a few minutes managed to fall asleep.

* * *

_Two nights later..._

"Maddeline, I love you. I have never felt this kind of love before. I know that you are deeply against turning into a vampire since ou are kids. But you can always turn yourself immortal without vampirism. I love you. So...will you marry me?"

When she couldn't come up with the right words to express her thoughts, she showed them in a different way by leaning forward and kissing him.

He reacted instantly to the feeling of her lips on his. They devoured each other desperately; lips moving to seek out the others. His mouth was hot and urgent over hers, almost instantly taking over the contact. Their tongues tangled with each other, making the kiss even more enthusiastic and passionate. This continued for a few minutes, before Maddeline broke the kiss.

Kol was puzzled by her actions when she ended the kiss and started to pull away. Her hand trailed down his arm before she laced her fingers through his and she backed towards the door. "Take me to bed, Kol. Please."

He knew that after the emotional moment that they had just had, he should try to be modest-play the Elijah-card- and tell her that they should wait. But he couldn't, not when he wanted her so badly and she was looking at him the way she was. So he let her lead him out of his studio and across the hall to his bedroom.

Maddeline glanced briefly around as they entered but her mind was not on the room but the owner of it. When they reached the middle, not too far from his bed, she released the hold she had on his hand and waited for him to make the next move. She had brought them in there, now she was in his hands to go forward.

As he looked into her eyes, Kol could see that she was looking to him to take the next step. His eyes dropped to her parted lips before moving forward. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then moved to the other. He nibbled gently at her lips then alternated to feather soft kisses all the while his thumbs rubbed slow circles across her cheeks. He felt the start of her desire due to the tension of her body. She attempted to deepen the kiss but his hands held her firmly in place until he was ready. Instead, he continued teasing her by nipping and brushing lightly against her lips.

Kol ran his hands from her face down her neck, over her shoulders and down her sides before reaching her hips. He turned her around, so that her back was to his front. He brought his hand up to the zipper of her dress before dragging it slowly down, running his knuckles along the newly bared skin reveling in the softness of it, as his lips peppered her shoulders with kisses. Once the zipper reached the bottom, he released it and moved his hands up, this time to her head. He reached for one of the red rose hair pins that had been holding her hair back and gently pulled it out.

Maddeline was so focused on the feeling of his lips on her shoulders that she didn't notice where his hands were until she felt the sensation of the pins being removed from her hair causing the waves they held to tumble down. She had never thought that removing them could feel so sensual but the feeling of his fingers running over her scalp as he searched for all of the pins gave her chills. Once they were all removed, Kol combed his fingers through them, so that her hair was completely free. "I think someone has a bit of a hair fetish."

"Perhaps." Kol admitted as he turned her back around to face him. While she had looked beautiful before, now she was the portrait of a siren with her soft waves framing her face. Even in the low light, he could easily see the arousal in her blue orbs as well as anticipation. Kol cupped her chin in his thumb and index finger before leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

As their lips separated, Maddeline's eyes remained closed as she focused on the sensation of Kol's fingertips skimming lightly over her collarbone until he moved to her shoulders where he pulled down the top of her dress until it gathered at her waist, leaving her bare to him. She whimpered softly when his fingers trailed down to graze softly over her left breast, caressing the soft skin. When one fingertip circled the nipple, she moaned before the digit was replaced by Kol's mouth. A gasp was ripped from her throat when he closed his mouth over the small peak, flicking his tongue over it the tight bud.

Kol continued to worship her body with gentle strokes of his tongue, as he toed off his shoes and removed his socks. He felt Maddeline's small hands come up to run through his hair, before she tugged it to bring him back up to her mouth. This time she was the one to control the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. When he felt her tongue enthusiastically reached out to trace where her teeth had marked him, he allowed the kiss to deepen.

Maddeline ran her hands down the front of his chest, before coming to the top of his vest. She quickly unbuttoned it before pulling the material of his shirt underneath out of his waistband. When they broke their kiss Maddeline moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Take your shirt off."

Kol stepped back slightly, just enough to raise his hands up to his collar where he undid his tie before he started to undo the buttons. When his shirt hung open, he moved to his wrists to take away the cufflinks. Maddeline's eyes roamed over the skin that was now revealed to her. She remembered the first time she had seen him shirtless a couple of years before but now she was able to ogle him without feeling embarrassed or worried at being caught. She recognized the scars that marred the smooth expanse of his chest as well a tiny bit of his ink that was exposed. But it wasn't those marks she was focusing on, it was muscles of his upper chest and the hard planes of his abs. She had felt them pressed against her several times and couldn't wait to feel his naked skin against hers.

When the cuffs were gone, Kol let the shirt slide down over his shoulders and down his arms before he tossed it aside. Now that he was free of the garment, Maddeline ran her hands up over his chest, exploring what she had been studying with her fingertips. His upper body felt both hard and soft, hard muscles covered with soft skin that was warm to the touch. Her exploration moved up until she came to his shoulders. She entwined her fingers at the base of his neck, pulling his face down to her to capture his lips while her fingers moved down to wander over his shoulders and back. Kol felt goose bumps run along his skin when she traced her nails down the length of his spine and up again. He broke the kiss and lowered his head, burying it in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the soft skin there before he began to suck on the spot right over her jugular.

Maddeline inhaled a ragged breath at the action causing her to drop her head back. Kol's mouth wandered lower and found her collarbone, then her breast again, evading her nipple and trailing lower, causing Maddeline's breathing to become increasingly labored. She couldn't keep herself from gently scraping her nails over his curls as he knelt in.

* * *

"What's my next surprise?" Maddeline's giggled as he tried to get Kol to confess the next morning in the car.

"Well, if I told you it wont be much of a surprise, would it?" he said as he readjusted the review mirror. They exited the freeway and drove through the long, empty streets following a path that Maddeline didn't recognize.

"I like surprises," she rolled her eyes. "But only when I know about them."

"Of course you do." he grinned at her. "Well, I know you'll like this surprise. I tried to make our weekend special."

Maddeline didn't respond, she just smiled. She couldn't believe that she had dated Kol for three years. It felt so short, she could still remember their first date.

"Hey, remember when we first kissed?" she asked him. "At the Lake House?"

Kol burst out laughing. "How can I forget? You practically jumped on me."

She blushed. "No, I didn't."

"Then why did we end up on the floor?"

"Because, well," she rolled her blue eyes. "Forget it."

Kol stopped smiling, Maddeline looked at him confused. "Is everything all right?"

"It's all this fog and stupid rain," he grumbled as he tried to see the road ahead of him. "It makes it impossible to see."

Maddeline shrugged. "I'm sure it will clear up-" she saw the fog disappeared. Her eyes widened when she saw a car very close in front of them. A car that wasn't moving. "Kol, look out!" she screamed.

"Oh, shit," he cursed as he moved the car to the side. He moved too fast and too much and the car feel to the side. Kol tried to step on the brakes, but they didn't seem to work. He felt the sharp glass of the windows cutting his skin. The terrible pain in his body.

But the worse part was Maddeline's terrifying screams as the car rolled down, refusing to stop and then Kol blacked out.

* * *

He woke up slowly, his eyesight was fuzzy, but it cleared after a few seconds. He could feel the rain pouring down his face. He could hear people talking, but he didn't know where the voices were coming from. He sat up slowly, not caring that his body hurt and felt sore. "Madds?" he croaked.

He saw the car a few feet away from him, nearly destroyed. They must have been thrown out of the car when both Maddeline and Kol tried to get out of the car by undoing their seatbelts. They had been lucky they weren't crushed. But where was Maddeline

He felt a hot liquid falling down his forehead. He touched it and was shocked to see it was blood. If he hadn't healed, then he had had way too much injuries. Maddeline was human. Kol couldn't even beat to think about what may have have happened to her because of him. "Maddie!" he hollered. "Madds!"

"K-Kol," he heard a voice whisper.

Kol struggled to walk a few more steps before he finally saw Maddeline. She was on the floor. Her sundress was ripped in pieces leaving her bra and undies in sight. Her arms and face were covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

He ran towards her and kneeled down next to her, covering her body with his coat. "Maddie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Maddeline attempted a smile. "It's ok, can you feed me your blood? I don't want to die."

Kol nodded rapidly as he help her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're ok," he whispered. "You're ok." He quickly but onto his wrists and fed her some blood.

"Some weekend escapade." she managed to choke. "At least we'll remember it always."

"Just to be clear that was not my surprise." he chocked out. It seemed strange that Maddeline wasn't complaining about her clothes and her hair, she just wanted to be with him. "We're going to be ok, Madds."

Maddeline gave him a sad smile. She didn't have the heart to tell him than they weren't going to be all right. She didn't know much about death, but the pain wasn't so unbearable anymore and she was starting to feel very cold. She was scared of dying. She didn't want to die. But she didn't have a choice. She was glad that Kol was with her and she didn't have to die alone.

"Kiss me?"

He nodded as he kissed her gently.

Maddeline smiled. Her vision was starting to disappeared and everything was turning black. "I love you." she whispered.

Kol grimaced. "I love you too."

Maddeline moved her head slightly to her side and her eyelid slightly closed.

A chill ran though Kol's spine. "Massie, Massie wake up," he shook her slightly. "Madds, wake up please. They are going to get help, we're both going to be ok, Maddie."

Maddeline didn't respond or move.

Kol didn't know how long he stayed in that position and how numbly he watched her. He wanted to do anything, say anything so that Maddeline could open her eyes once more.

"Son," A EMT suddenly appeared at his side and tried to help him up. "Can you stand?"

"My girlfriend," he chocked out. "Help her first, please."

The EMT shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, son, she's dead."

Kol felt his heart stop. "No, she can't be dead, she can't!" He froze when he realized that because of his fault, Maddeline would be a vampire.

"Son, please-"

"Wait," he pleaded. "Wait, just for a moment."

He hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

Kol managed to push himself up slightly, so his face was close enough to Madds. "Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me, I never wanted for any of this to happen. I love you. We'll see each other one day." He gently kissed her and he could feel the tears pouring down his face.


End file.
